


A Birthday Cake In The Oven

by QueenOfFangirls



Series: Wrongs will be righted if we're united [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Presents, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: David didn't want to wait to open a piece of paper, yet curiously killed the cat.





	1. One

David and Jack did pretty much everything together; cooking, work, cleaning and everything else in between. Yes, sometimes, they did things separate, but every piece of news, good or bad, was shared.

 

Most news at least.

 

David looked over to the pile of mail, with the letter from Child Services glaring at him. Did he want to know what was inside a folded piece of paper? Yes, he did. Did he want to wait for husband of nearly a year (ten months now) to get home from midtown?

 

No, and currently despised every last nanosecond of it. He knew that he should wait for Jack to get home, yet he couldn’t help but reach for the taunting letter and open it up. His eyes dart against the page. His heart beat faster and faster, with tears gathering in his eyes.

 

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Jacobs-Kelly,_

 

_On behalf of New York Department of Child Services (NYDCS), we are terribly sorry for the behavior of Upper West Side Of Manhattan Child Placement Service. Please note that the service will be under full investigation for the behavior towards yourselves and others. The state is willing to reexamine your household and family to make sure that your home is perfect for a child._

 

_Many apologies,_

_Marsha Holdberg,_

_President of New York Department Child Services._

 

 

David had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Dear heaven, this is a dream come true. This is chance to start something new, something great. 

 

The road to fatherhood was in his sight now. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement and the start of something new

David was a bit wary now. Jack was starting to catch on with his plan with all the shipments from Amazon. Jack would ask “What’s in the box ya got there, Dave?” and David would have to pull something out to cover up the “World’s Best Dad” mug he ordered.

 

He planned to do the formal announcement at the Shabbat/Jack's birthday dinner with the family, and may sure that Medda and Jack’s brothers and sister would be there. Mama already knew something was coming. David told her while helping her with Challah that he had a surprise planned and it was going to happen at the end of the night. “David Benjamin, you better have gotten a good check to get me that kitchen remodel you promised me.”

 

 

Prayers were said, Challah was broken, and wine was pouring. David started to have a bit of a realization. His side is Jewish, while Jack's is all a mixture of Catholic and Baptist. The child would be living in the Judy Blume classic.

David just smiled and waited for after the dinner. Everyone was happy and full and wished Jack a happy birthday. David pecked Jack on the cheek and got up. He went into the hall, and open the door for the closet. He pulled the blue bag out and did a double check for everything that was in.

 

He came back out to the dining room and step Jack’s present on the table in front of him. Jack grinned and rubbed his hands together. White and blue tissue paper flew, while unbeknownst to Jack, was Les filming his reaction.

 

Jack began to pull out piece by piece, a nice blue tie, a little bottle of bourbon, the mug and lastly, an ultrasound image. Fairly recent, it pointed out the parts of the body, like it's head and arms. Jack looked up at David, smiling wide. Near tears, Jack ask without his voice. “We’s gonna be…” His words trailed off as David smiled, attack by his husband, sobbing.

 

"Oh thank you, God!" Jack felled to the floor, praising and crying tears of joy 

 

The family started to catch on, with Miss Medda Larkin leading the charge. “I’m gonna be a grandmama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp im alive one way or another


End file.
